Décisions et changements
by loveseriesforever
Summary: Emily Prentiss veut que sa vie change. Mais elle n'avait imaginer que ce serait à ce point. Résumé un peu pourri et je n'en excuse d'avance.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Décisions et changements_

**Résumé** : _Emily Prentiss veut que sa vie change. Mais elle n'avait imaginer que ce serait à ce point._

**Rated** : _K pour le moment_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il ne s'agit que d'un emprunt. J'écris pour le plaisir et non pour de l'argent._

Emily Prentiss, agent spécial du FBI au sein de l'équipe de profiler de la BAU, réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup, et plus particulièrement à sa vie depuis son entrée dans ce service il y a de ça 2 ans. Elle avait vu des monstruosités, le pire dont était capable l'Homme. Mais elle avait aussi vu la joie des familles qu'ils avaient pu réunir, et c'est ce qui lui permettait de continuer à avancer. Grâce à ce travail, elle avait aussi rencontré les gens qu'elle considérait comme sa famille et ses amis, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à cause du travail de sa mère et des ses nombreux déménagements.

Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas ou plus suffisant. Après l'enquête qu'ils avaient eu aujourd'hui, Emily commençait à se poser de plus en plus de question quant à sa vie.

Et elle avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait : quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait retrouver après son travail quelqu'un qui l'aimerait. Oui c'est ce qui manquait à Emily : mais le problème est que cette personne elle l'avait déjà trouvé mais leur relation était impossible et ce de bien des façons. En effet, elle était tombée amoureuse de son boss à la BAU : Aaron Hotchner. Mais ce dernier était papa d'un petit garçon, Jack et même si il était en instance de divorce avec sa femme ( ou ex-femme) Haley, ils continuaient toujours à se voir régulièrement.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne devait plus penser à lui et aller de l'avant, continuer à avancer sinon elle resterait bloquer pour toujours avec son image qui hante depuis maintenant plusieurs années ses nuits.

Elle pris donc une décision : trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Forte de cette résolution, elle décida également de commencer dès le lendemain un journal intime, auquel elle pourrait se confier sans retenue et en toute sincérité.

Après toutes ces réflexions, elle décida de se mettre au lit et de commence sa nouvelle vie le lendemain.

Soyez indulgent, c'est la premiere fois que j'écris !

Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si je continue ou pas !

Merci d'avance.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à loulou1217 : j'ai voulu l'écrire parce que ça fait aussi longtemps que j'en cherche et j'en trouve pas. Donc si on en trouve pas, bah on l'invente lol !

Merci à ceux qui ont lu même s'ils n'ont pas laissez de commentaires ! lol

Mais si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en penser, ça me ferait super plaisir !

_Les pensées des personnages seront en italique._

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain, Emily Prentiss se réveilla et décida de faire un effort vestimentaire : depuis ses résolutions de la veille, elle voulait plaire plus et se dit qu'un petit changement côté look ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Après avoir pris sa douche, elle s'attarda sur le choix de sa tenue. Elle choisit des vêtements un peu plus sexy qu'à l'accoutumer mais toujours en gardant on style pratique qui lui était utile au bureau. Elle choisit donc un haut en soie rouge, avec un décolleté assez profond sans pour autant être provoquant ou vulgaire. Quant au choix de son pantalon, elle opta pour son jean préféré, qu'une amie lui avait offert lors d'une virée shopping entre filles.

Avant d'aller au bureau, elle s'arrêta à la boulangerie pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter car elle n'avait plus rien dans son réfrigérateur. Même si elle n'avait fait qu'un rapide arrêt, elle avait vu que certains hommes s'étaient retourner sur son passage. Même si Emily ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de détails habituellement, elle en fut flatter et se surpris même à rougir lorsqu'un homme, plutôt mignon la déshabilla du regard. Malgré ses résolutions, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé de ce soit Hotch qui la regarde ainsi.

En arrivant au bureau de la BAU, Derek Morgan ( gars plutôt mignon et assez musclé, et accessoirement son meilleur ami ), l'accueillit avec un café fumant et un baiser sur le front.

- Salut Em', comment ça va ? Lui demanda Derek.

- Plutôt bien. Alors où est-ce qu'on va aujourd'hui ?

- Tu vas être contente : on n'a pas d'enquête pour le moment, on a juste à terminer nos rapports sur la dernière affaire. Pour le moment.

- Super, tu viens d'illuminer ma journée, dit-elle en rigolant. Tu sais où sont JJ et Garcia ? Je voudrais leur parler.

- Et moi alors, fit Derek en faisant semblant de faire la tête. Ah je sais, c'est des trucs de filles ?

- Oui exactement, dit-elle en riant. _Heureusement qu'il disait ça pour rigoler parce que, même si c'est mon meilleur ami, je me vois pas de discuter avec lui de ça,_ pensa Emily.

- Elles sont dans l'antre de Garcia.

- Merci, à toute à l'heure ! lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Lorsqu'il vu Morgan et Emily ensemble, Aaron Hotchner eut un pincement au cœur, un sentiment de jalousie s'insinuait en lui. Les voir ainsi lui fit de la peine. Et oui, l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner était tombé amoureux de sa collègue Emily Prentiss. Même si il voyait encore Haley quelque fois, il avait de forts sentiments pour elle mais cette dernière ne le savait pas. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Emily, son cœur battait plus vite mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre à d'autres personnes. Rossi avait déjà essayer d'en discuter avec lui, mais il avait tout nier en bloc.

Emily se dirigea alors vers le bureau de Garcia pour parler avec les filles, qu'elle considérait maintenant comme les sœurs qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle voulait leur parler de ses résolutions de la veille.

- Salut les filles, comment allez vous ?

- Bien ! lui répondirent des filles en cœur.

- Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Emily, demanda JJ. Tu commences à nous faire peur, dit-elle en se regardant avec Garcia.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, il n'y a rien de grave !

- Ok tu nous a fait flippé, lui dit l'analyste avec un sourire en coin.

- Vas-y, on t'écoute, ajouta JJ.

- Bah, en fait, je pense qu'il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un. J'en ai marre d'être seule et je veux vraiment que ça change. Et pour cela, je pense qu'il faut que je sort plus et plus souvent et je voudrais savoir si vous aimeriez venir avec moi ?

Jennifer et Pénélope se regardèrent et pensèrent la même chose : _Emily… sortir… c'est vraiment des mots qui peuvent être associer dans la même phrase ?_ Mais elles devaient avouer que Emily était de plus en plus jovial depuis son entrée à la BAU et que progressivement, elle se détendait.

- Pour ma part, je te suis, lui répondit Garcia avec enthousiasme.

- Moi aussi, dit JJ. Depuis que Henri est là, et non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais je ne sort plus beaucoup. Alors oui je viens avec vous ! Vous voulez qu'on fasse ça quand ?

Emily réfléchit et pensa qu'elles pourraient y aller ce soir peut être si ils n'avaient pas de nouveau cas.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir, pour une fois qu'on est ici autant en profiter, non ? proposa-t-elle aux filles.

- Pour moi, c'est OK, dit Garcia.

- Moi, je vais m'arranger avec Will et il gardera Henri ce soir, donc ça me va aussi.

- Ok, alors après le boulot, je passe vous chercher ou on se rejoint quelque part ?

- Je devais aller chez JJ pour voir un peu mon filleul (Henri) après le travail donc avec JJ on te rejoindra. Ça vous va ?

Les filles hochèrent la tête, montrant qu'elles étaient d'accord. Elles décidèrent de retourner au travail avant que Hotch ne leur tombe dessus, bien que, au sens littéral, cela n'aurait pas déplut à Emily.

Elles retournèrent donc au travail, pour finir leurs rapports. Vers 5 heures, Hotch leur dit qu'ils pouvaient partir. Au moment de partir, Derek proposa à Emily d'aller boire un verre ensemble mais elle lui répondit :

- Non pas ce soir Derek. J'ai d'autres projets, lui répondit-elle un sourire en coin.

- Ah et tu vas où ?

- Mystère, tu ne sauras pas, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Ok, ok, j'abandonne, répondit Morgan en levant les mains en signe de réédition.

Quand il entendu la discussion entre les deux amis, Hotch se demanda ce qui avait changé chez Emily : il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que Emily n'était pas trop du genre à sortir. Mais il ne préféra pas trop y penser car si il commençait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter et il voulait profiter de son fils ce soir. Il pris donc ses affaires et rentra chez lui.

De son côté, Emily rentra donc chez elle et Garcia et JJ allèrent chez cette dernière pour voir Henri et se préparer.

Emily alla donc se préparer et trouva une petite robe noire qui lui allait plutôt bien mais qu'elle n'avait pas mise depuis longtemps, étant donné qu'elle ne sortait pas souvent. Après s'être habiller, elle passa dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle appela JJ pour lui donner l'adresse du bar. Elle y retrouverait les filles vers 9 heures.

Voilà c'est tout pour le moment mais je pense revenir assez vite

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais !

Merci d'avance !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à lily3796 !

**Disclamer** : rien n'est à moi, et je n'écris pas pour l'argent juste pour le plaisir et le plaisir des autres !

_Les pensées des personnages seront en italique._

Chapitre 3 :

Vers 8h30, Emily décida de partir de chez elle pour se rendre au bar dans lequel elle avait donné rendez-vous à JJ et Garcia. Durant le trajet jusqu'au bar, Emily se mit à penser, bien malgré elle, à Hotch. Elle se dit que tout serait plus simple s'il n'y avait pas eu Haley, elle se dit qu'ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et était déjà arriver au bar. Elle repéra la voiture de JJ sur le parking et cette dernière était à cotée avec Garcia. _Je dois oublier Aaron et m'en tenir à mes résolutions_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la voiture et rejoignit les filles.

- Waouh, s'exclama JJ. T'es super dans cette robe Emily !

- Je suis totalement d'accord, ajouta Pénélope.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal plus les filles !

Elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans le bar, attirant de nombreux regards sur elles. Elle prirent une table et Emily proposa d'aller commander les boissons. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bar où elle héla le serveur et commanda trois martinis. Sa commande servie, Emily retourna à la table des filles pour continuer la soirée. Une fois à la table, un homme s'approcha d'elles et plus particulièrement de JJ.

Il lui dit d'un air qui se voulait charmant bien que ce dernier était un peu saoul :

- Salut ma chérie ! Moi, c'est Andy.

- Euh je ne suis pas votre chéri et je suis mariée, lui répondit JJ, légèrement sèche. _Je n'aime pas que les gens m'appelle comme ça, ça m'a toujours énervée._

- Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on peut pas s'amuser ! dit-il en titubant

- Non je crois que ça me va pas le faire. Alors, maintenant, tu vas nous laissez mes amies et moi. Pigé ? Intervient Emily.

- Ok, ok, dit l'homme avant de rebrousser chemin.

Elles se regardèrent toutes et éclatèrent de rire.

JJ dit à Emily :

- C'est pour toi qu'on vient ici et c'est moi qui attire les mecs saouls : c'est le monde à l'envers, dit-elle en rigolant.

La réplique de la jeune femme déclencha un nouveau fou rire chez les trois amies.

Durant la soirée, plusieurs hommes accostèrent les filles, et plus particulièrement Emily mais cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à Hotch que ce soit sur le physique et sur leurs personnalités. Cependant, elle du avouer que cela lui faisait du bien de passer du temps avec ses amies hors du bureau.

Vers minuit, elles décidèrent de rentrer car elles ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient au travail demain et elles devaient être bien réveiller.

A la sortie du bar, elles virent Andy, l'homme saoul qui avait essayé de draguer JJ, plutôt dans la soirée. Elles décidèrent de ne pas faire attention à lui mais il en avait décidé autrement. Il commençait à les héler et à les insulter de toutes sortes de noms. Mais quand il commença à s'approcher de façon assez menaçante, les filles n'étaient pas très à l'aise : JJ et Emily, bien qu'agents du FBI, n'avaient pas leurs armes et pensaient avoir un peu trop bu (sans être saoules, elles étaient un peu pompettes) pour se battre. Quant à Garcia, elle n'était pas très fan de la bagarre. En tant qu'analyste, son truc c'était plutôt les ordinateurs et non les hommes.

Alors qu'Andy se rapprochait de plus en plus des trois jeunes femmes, un homme vient s'interposer entre eux. Blanc, plutôt bien bâti, les cheveux couleur jais en batailles, il dit à Andy de reculer tout de suite. Ce dernier eu l'air de le reconnaître et d'avoir peur de lui car il s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Soulagées qu'il soit parti, les filles allèrent à la rencontre de leur « mystérieux sauveur ». Elles le remercièrent chaleureusement et lui demandèrent si elles pouvaient à leur tour l'aider. Il accepta volontiers car sa voiture ne voulait pas démarrer et il devait rentrer chez lui pour pourvoir un peu dormir avant de reprendre son travail.

JJ et Garcia se regardèrent et dirent en cœur que Emily se ferait un plaisir de la raccompagner puisque JJ devait d'abord déposer Garcia chez elle avant de rentrer.

Après s'être dit au revoir, JJ passa près de Emily et lui chuchota : « Profite en pour avoir son numéro » avant de s'éloigner un sourire aux lèvres. Et elle pensa : _J'ai hâte aller au bureau demain pour entendre la suite de cette histoire !_

Emily indiqua donc au jeune homme où se trouvait sa voiture. Pendant le trajet, ils firent plus ample connaissance.

- Je ne me suis même pas présenté, s'excusa le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Thomas.

- Et moi c'est Emily. Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois pour tout à l'heure. On a l'habitude dans notre boulot de rencontrer des gens pas toujours équilibrés mais ce soir, je pense qu'on aurait pas pu faire grand chose.

- Et tu…pardon, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, après ce soir je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, non ?

- Ça me va si vous faites la même chose.

-Ok. Donc pour répondre à ta question, nous travaillons toutes les trois au FBI.

_Mais est-ce que je dois lui dire dans quel service ? En général, les gens flippent de savoir qu'on traque des déséquilibrés à longueur de temps. En plus, je le trouve pas mal et je voudrais éviter de le faire fuir_, pensa Emily. Mais elle choisit d'opter pour la franchise et lui répondit :

- Nous travaillons au service d'analyse du comportement humain, dit-elle en attendant de voir sa réaction.

- Waouh, vous devez être toutes douées car il paraît que c'est la crème des crèmes dans votre service !

- Oui on peut dire ça, répondit-elle en rigolant et en pensant à Reid avec ses 3 doctorats et ses nombreuses licences. Et toi, que fait tu ?

- Moi, je suis inspecteur à la criminelle.

_Enfin quelqu'un qui peut comprendre mon métier_, se dit Emily.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et ils étaient déjà arriver chez Thomas. Il lui proposa de montrer prendre un café avec lui et elle accepta. Après leurs cafés et de nombreuses discussions, Emily se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 2h30 du matin et que si elle voulait se réveiller pour aller au travail demain, elle devait y aller. Après avoir échanger leurs numéros, il la raccompagna à la porte et l'embrassa. Emily répondit à ce baiser avec ardeur, l'alcool aidant. Ils se séparent et Thomas lui dit qu'il l'appellerait demain.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Emily pris conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle soupira pensant : _après ça, les filles vont me harceler demain !_

En rentrant chez elle, elle alla directement se coucher, trop fatigué de toutes les émotions qu'il l'avait traversé durant la soirée.

Emily ne su résister à faire la comparaison entre Thomas et Hotch. Et elle se dit que finalement, même s'il n'était pas les mêmes, Thomas était quelqu'un de bien et puisque que cela ne marcherait avec Hotch, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait laisser une chance à Thomas.

Malgré cela, cette nuit là, elle rêva de Thomas mais le visage de Hotch continuait à hanter ses nuits.

Je sais pour le moment, c'est pas encore du Hotch/Prentiss mais soyez patient sa arrive dans pas longtemps !

Merci de laisser un petit com' pour savoir ce que vous en penser !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! Je vous en met un maximum car après ça va être les révisions du bac donc j'aurais moins le temps !

**Disclamer** : rien n'est à moi, et je n'écris pas pour l'argent juste pour le plaisir et le plaisir des autres !

_Les pensées des personnages seront en italique._

**Chapitre 4 : **

Emily se réveilla le lendemain, après une nuit avec un sommeil assez agité : elle avait fait des rêves étranges mélangeants les visages de Thomas et de Aaron. Une fois levée, elle décida de prendre une longue douche pour se réveiller et se remettre les idées en place.

_En plus_, se dit-elle, _je vais avoir le droit à, un interrogatoire par le tandem JJ et Garcia !_

Elle décida de poursuivre ses efforts coté vestimentaire et opta pour un haut moulant violet et une jupe noire.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, elle pris sa voiture et se rendit au FBI. A peine avait-elle franchi les portes de l'ascenseur que deux tornades blondes le précipitèrent sur elle. Elles s'installèrent touts les trois dans le bureau de l'analyste pour ne pas être déranger. Là, Emily eu droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles et compris pour, généralement, les suspects n'appréciaient pas cela.

Hotch avait vu Emily arriver puis se faire « enlever » par son agent de liaison et son analyste dans le bureau de cette dernière.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se dit qu'il devrait aller voir et peut-être aussi leur dire de retourner au travail. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de l'analyste, il entendit Emily dire : « Et il m'a embarrassée ». A ce moment là, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter et une vague de souffrance déferlée sur lui. Il n'osa pas bougé pendant une minute de peur qu'elle remarque qu'il l'avait entendu. Puis il frappa à la porte et dit aux filles de se retourner au travail.

Après le départ de Hotch, les filles se remirent au boulot. Emily pensa :_ j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas entendu ! _

Vers midi, le portable d'Emily sonna. Voyant le numéro masqué, elle se demanda qui cela pouvait être. Elle eu la surprise d'entendre au bout du fil, Thomas, l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré et accessoirement embrassé la veille.

Il lui proposa un diner pour le soir même. Elle lui répondit qu'elle était d'accord et qu'elle serait disponible s'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle affaire.

La journée d'Emily se déroula entre rédactions de rapports, fou rire avec Morgan et allusions des filles sur sa rencontre nocturnes.

Vers six heures, Hotch leur dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Emily rappela Thomas pour lui confirmer le rendez-vous de ce soir : ils avaient convenus d'un petit restaurant sympa à coté du bar où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Emily était nerveuse. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais elle se dit qu'il y a bien une première fois à tout.

Le diner entre Emily et Thomas se passa agréablement et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur enfances, de leur travail un peu.

En rentrant à la maison, Emily se dit : _Même si ce n'est pas Aaron, je ne cherche pas le grand Amour mais juste quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps et qui sache m'aimer._

C'est sur cette pensée qu'Emily s'endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer** : rien n'est moi, et je n'écris pas pour l'argent juste pour le plaisir et le plaisir des autres !

Entre deux révisions pour le bac de latin, je vous poste sa, et j'espère que vous aimerez.

D駸olsi le profilage est un peu bancale mais je suis pas très douée pour ça !

_Les pensée__s des personnages seront en italique._

**Chapitre 5 :**

Cela faisait environ 1 mois que Emily sortait avec Thomas et autant de temps qu'Hotch était triste et très, très irritable. Ils géraient assez bien la combinaison entre leurs boulots respectifs, les déplacements d'Emily et leur vie privée. Thomas avait déjà rencontrer Derek, qui lui avait fait le discours du grand frère protecteur, ce qui avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire Emily.

Thomas et Emily s'entendaient assez bien même s'il arrivait Emily de penser quelque fois Hotch.

Un matin, lorsqu'Emily arriva dans l'open espace de la BAU, elle fut surprise de n'y voir personne. Elle était un peu en retard et reçut un texto de JJ : _Rendez-vous en salle de réu__nion. On a une affaire. Grouille Hotch est sur les nerfs !_

Emily se rendit donc assez rapidement en salle de briefing, où elle trouva toute l'équipe attablée.

- Salut, désolée pour le retard !

Tout le monde lui sourit, exceptHotch qui, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Thomas, était de plus en plus froid avec elle.

JJ continua son exposé :

- Donc, je disais que le shérif de San Francisco nous demande notre aide. Trois couples ont été retrouvés morts, dit-elle en affichant les photos.

- On peut voir que tous les couples ont des ressemblances physiques assez marquées, ajouta Reid. Toutes les femmes ont entre 35 et 40, blanches, brunes, assez jolie. Quant aux hommes, ils sont eu aussi dans la même tranche d'âge et les ressemblances sont elles aussi assez fortes.

- Peut-être qu'il cherche se venger d'une ancienne conquête et de son nouveau compagnon, proposa Derek Morgan.

- Autre détail important, ajouta JJ, tous ces couples étaient en lune de miel quand il ont été assassinés, tous au Grand Hôtel.

- ça doit avoir un signification pour le suspect, à nous de trouver laquelle. Bon, on décolle dans 1 heure, conclut Hotch.

Emily sortit son portable et téléphona Thomas pour lui dire qu'elle partait avec l'équipe et qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir pour le moment.

Dans l'avion : 

En étudiant plus attentivement le profils des victimes, quelque chose frappa Reid :

- Il y a un autre détail que nous avons oublié de prendre en compte : tous ont été tués lors de la deuxième semaine de leur voyage, vous pensez que ça peut être une coïncidence ?

- Non je pense plutôt qu'il les observe, proposa Rossi, voir leurs habitudes. Peut être même qu'il sympathise avec eux, on n'a trouvé aucune trace d'effraction sur les lieux des meurtres... Notre homme est méticuleux, patient, organisé. Si ses victimes ne lui plaisent pas, il ne s'attaquera pas elles.

- On devait infiltrer des agents nous je pense, proposa Morgan. Je crois qu'ils pourraient reconnaitre notre suspect, il doit les suivre donc si ce sont des agents nous, ils pourraient le repérer.

Toute l'équipe approuva, et Rossi fut celui qui osa continuer. En effet, tout le monde avait remarquer que Emily et Hotch étaient en froid. Il se décida donc parler :

- Je crois que Emily et Hotch sont les mieux placés pour effectuer cette infiltration.

Toute l'équipe acquiesça. Emily quant elle n'en menait pas large. _Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas possible : il va falloir que je jous les jeunes mariés__avec Aaron. Je peux pas le croire ! Et Thomas ? Comment je vais pouvoir gér__er ça__. Donc si je rés__ume, je dois êt__re mariée__mon boss et l'homme que j'aime pour une infiltration, ce qui doit êt__re créd__ible tout en ét__ant en couple avec un autre que je m'aime pas vraiment. Je suis Mal !_

De son coté, Hotch se dit que de cette manière, il pourrait peut être parler Emily et, pourquoi pas, lui faire connaître ses sentiments son égard.

Ce fut donc mis au point : après en avoir informer le shérif, Prentiss et Hotch partiraient donc en mission d'infiltration en tant que couple marié.

Après l'atterrissage, ils se rendirent directement aux bureaux du shérif pour éviter que Emily et Hotch ne soient trop remarqués. Quant ils eurent informer le shérif de l'opération qu'ils voulaient mener et que ce dernier l'eut approuver, ils décidèrent que l'opération commencerait le lendemain et qu'Hotch et Emily se rendraient l'hôtel en début d'après-midi. Grâce l'aide de Garcia qui pirata les ordinateur de l'hôtel, elle pu leur réserver la suite nuptiale et ce sans que les employés ne s'en rendent compte.

Après avoir tout mis au point, l'équipe continua d'examiner les dossiers tandis que Hotch et Emily partirent s'isoler afin de répéter leur rôles et que leurs histoires soient cohérentes.

Emily commença :

- Donc, Garcia a fait en sorte que l'on garde nos prénoms et que le nom de familles soit le votre. Nous sommes donc Emily et Aaron Hotchner. Nous habitons Washington DC et où sommes nous rencontrer ?

- Evitons trop de mensonges, on n'a qu'dire que nous nous sommes rencontrer au travail.

- Quel métier ?

- Il faut puisse être crédible : je te propose donc, avocat pour ma part et tu pourrais être, je sais pas : secrétaire ?

- ça ne fait pas trop cliché ?

- Je sais pas trop, alors disons que tu étais une client du cabinet ?

- C'est bon pour moi. Premier rendez-vous ? Je pensais un petit restaurant sympa où on avaient été avec toute l'équipe, il y a environ 6 mois, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui très bien. Mais Emily, il va falloir que tu me tutoyer car on est sensés être mariés.

- OK je m'en souviendrai. Je pense qu'on est au point et puis sinon en improvisera ? Conclut-elle avec le sourire. A demain Aaron.

Devant la mine surprise de Hotch, elle se sentit obligée de se justifier : il faut bien que je m'entraine pour demain !

Sur ce, elle le laissa seule en salle de réunion avec ses pensées et rentra l'hôtel. Elle s'endormit sur le fait que ce serait une des missions les plus difficiles, non pas pour les meurtres ou repérer le suspect mais être mariée Hotch pendant toute cette période.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

16:49

**Titre :** Décisions et changements

**Disclamer** : rien n'est à moi sauf les idées. Je n'écris pas pour l'argent mais uniquement pour le plaisir.

Merci à tous ceux qui se suivent ! Bisous.

A/N : ne revoilà, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais je décompresse un peu pendant les vacances et on va dire que où je suis, internet est une denrée RARE !

Enjoy !

Le lendemain matin, Emily se réveilla difficilement, non pas que la nuit ait été courte mais elle fût ponctuée de rêves plus ou moins plaisant pour la jeune femme. Des rêves mêlant sa mission, sa vie privée et ses sentiments, autant dire un joli mélimélo. Elle se leva et partit directement direction la douche pour finir d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle décida d'opter pour des vêtements plus décontractés que d'habitude, étant donner le fait qu'elle était sensée être en vacances et plus particulièrement en lune de miel. Lune de miel, cela lit revient à l'esprit comme un boomerang. Elle se maquilla légèrement et sortit de sa chambre. Il était convenu qu'elle devait aller voir Hotch pour les dernières mises au point puis JJ lui apporterait une valise comme celle que les mariées avaient et Rossi devait en faire de même avec Hotch, puisqu'aucun des deux n'avaient prévu une telle infiltration. Ensuite ils se retrouveraient avec l'équipe pour un dernier briefing et puis en début d'après midi, ils iraient ensemble à l'hôtel et commencerait la mission.

De son côté, Hotch avait vécu un peu la même chose qu'Emily et alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller, il entendu frapper à la porte. Se doutant que ce devait être Emily, il lui dit d'entrer et sortit finalement de la salle de bain une minute plus tard, totalement près. Ensemble, ils refirent le point. Au début, l'ambiance était tendue entre eux. En effet, depuis qu'elle voyait Thomas, ils se parlaient de moins en moins, même dans les affaires, le dialogue était moins présent entre eux quand ils étaient partenaires. Puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils se détendaient et la pression commençait à redescendre.

Puis on entendit quelqu'un d'autre frapper à la porte. Quand Hotch ouvrit, il vit JJ et Rossi sur le pas de la porte avec chacun une valise à côté d'eux. Et tous deux arborent un grand sourire sur le visage, un air de conspiration qui ne dit rien de bon à Hotch, ni à Emily qui l'avait rejoint à la porte.

- On ne savait pas que vous commenciez la mission dès maintenant, dit JJ un petit air moqueur dans la voix.

- JJ… dit Emily, l'air lasse. Ne t'y mets pas aussi.

- Aussi, dirent les trois autres simultanément.

Emily vira au rouge. En effet, elle avait déjà eu Garcia au téléphone qui l'avait un peu cuisinée et un peu charriée.

- Non, rien, marmonna la jeune profileuse.

- Bon, continua JJ, on a dévalisé _légèrement_ les boutiques près de l'hôtel et j'espère que la compta va tout nous rembourser sinon mon banquier va vite m'appeler.

En disant cela un sourire complice apparut sur le visage des deux agents en repensant à la surprise qu'ils allaient avoir en ouvrant les valises.

- Bien, conclut Rossi, allons en bas pour un dernier briefing avec tout le monde et après ce sera à vous de jouer.

Sur ce, ils descendirent tous les quatre pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Ce fût Rossi qui récapitula tout pour tout le monde, quand Garcia se connecta avec eux.

- Alors, Emily et Hotch, vous vous rendrez à l'hôtel à partir de 14 heures le temps qu'on mette tout en place et qu'on assure que tout est au point et que tout va bien. Garcia, tu as réussi à pirater toutes les caméras de l'hôtel ?

- Ouaip boss, tout est ok de mon côté. Emily, patron, Morgan a plusieurs choses à vous donner. Tout d'abord, vous lui donnez vos portables et lui va vous en donnez des sécurisés pour qu'on soit sur que si quelqu'un fouille dans vos affaires, il ne trouve rien.

Une fois l'échange fait, la petite blonde continua.

- Pour communiquer avec le reste de l'équipe vous pourrez les appeler mais sinon j'ai réussi à pirater des données du service du personnel donc j'ai quelque peu trafiqué les plannings : ne vous étonner pas de voir des membres de l'équipe dans l'hôtel. Et maintenant le moment le plus attendu mesdames et messieurs, roulements de tambours… les alliances ! dit Garcia avec enthousiasme. Donc mon dieu en chocolat, donnes leur les bagues. Bien sur deux pour Emily avec la bague de fiançailles.

Quand ils découvrirent les bagues, ils étaient tous surpris. Les bagues étaient _magnifiques_. C'était le seul mot pour les décrire. Pour Emily, sa bague de fiançailles était en or avec une solitaire monté : C'est _exactement_ la bague que j'aurais voulu avoir. Et son alliance était en or blanc, très fine, sans froufrous pour la gâcher. Quand a celle de Hotch, elle était elle aussi en or blanc, un peu plus large, plus masculin mais toujours avec autant de charme. Elle correspondait toutes les deux très bien à la personnalité de chacun.

Et le comble pour les deux agents était la personnalisation que la pétillante analyste avait apportée. Dans la bague d'Emily était inscrit : _Pour la plus belle des étoiles, je t'aime, Aaron._ Et on pouvait voir dans celle de Hotch : _À toi pour l'éternité, je t'aime, Emily_. En le voyant, les deux concernés étaient devenus rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et leurs amis étaient littéralement pliés de rire.

Après l'échange des bagues, on entendit Garcia crier à travers l'écran : Vive les mariés. Et elle avait évidemment filmé toute la semaine sans que les deux personnages principaux ne soient au courant. Elle gardait cela pour plus tard.

Après ce petit interlude qui détendit l'atmosphère, le reste de l'équipe partit au poste de police pour continuer à travailler sur le profil provisoire qu'ils avaient dressé dans l'avion. Les avancées du profil leur seront communiquées par SMS ou de vive voix si Emily ou Hotch avait l'occasion de parler avec un des membres de leur équipe.

Mais avant de partir, Morgan prit Emily à part pour lui parler de quelque chose.

À suivre. Je sais que je suis un peu sadique mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite est déjà présente dans mon esprit. Plus qu'à la mettre sur ordi. Mais pour la publication je ferais ce que je pourrais vu que Internet est parfois très rare en vacances !

PLEASE, UNE PETITE REVIEWS ! ÇA ME MOTIVE POUR LA SUITE ET C'EST IMPORTANT POUR MOI DE SAVOIR QUE ÇA VOUS PLAÎT !

See you soon !

Bisous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** décisions et changements.

**Disclamer :** les personnages de la série ne sont pas ma propriété, malheureusement pour moi ! Je n'écris pas pour l'argent mais juste pour le plaisir.

Coucou à tous ! Désolé que ma publication ne soit pas régulière mais elle se fait au rythme des vacances et de l'inspiration qui n'est pas toujours au rendez vous. Mais sachez que toutes vous reviews me motive donc merci à ceux qui en laisse. Et à tous ceux qui ne le font pas, S'IL VOUS PLAIT, CA PREND UNE MINUTE A TOUT CASSER ET MOI CA ME FAIT SUPER PLAISIR !

Assez papoter et voilà la suite, qui, j'espère vous fera plaisir !

Enjoy !

_Mais avant de partir, Morgan prit Emily à part pour lui parler de quelque chose._

Il l'emmena à part de l'équipe, le visage un peu inquiet

- Ca va aller ? lui demanda Derek.

- Oui, je pense, pourquoi cette question ?

- Rien mais c'est juste que tu as l'air un peu fatiguée.

- Flatteur pour une femme, merci Morgan, lui répondit Emily.

- Non, non, c'est juste que …

- Que quoi Derek, vas-y crache le morceau ! s'exclama la belle brune.

- Bah, tu sais, dit Morgan qui paraissait hésitant, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre.

- Allez ! Demande !

- Je voulais savoir comment tu sentais cette mission vis à vis de Hotch mais surtout de Thomas.

En effet, Morgan était au courant des sentiments de son amie vis à vis de leur patron. Elle s'était confier à lui il y a maintenant plus de trois mois, bien avant qu'elle ne rencontre Thomas. Dans un moment de déprime, ils avaient bus un verre ensemble et depuis qu'elle lui avait tout avoué, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher ce qui expliquai leur relation très complice depuis quelque temps.

Emily réfléchit bien avant de lui répondre. Même si ce n'était pas dans son habitude de mentir à Morgan, elle préféra oublier quelques détails. Après tout, ce ne serait pas un mensonge mais juste un petit oubli.

- Ca va aller Derek, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je peux gérer _ça_.

Elle faisait référence à ce mélange étrange de sentiments et de pensées qui lui passait à l'esprit, ce que le profiler compris aisément.

- Ok Em' je te fais confiance mais tu sais que tu pourras toujours venir me parler si tu en éprouves le besoin, tu le sais hein ?

- Oui je te le promets ! conclut Emily, un sourire au lèvres.

Après ce petit aparté, Morgan partit au commissariat rejoindre le reste de son équipe tandis qu'Emily remonta dans la chambre de Hotch pour récupérer sa valise. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre après avoir convenu avec Hotch de se retrouver en bas, au restaurant à midi pour déjeuner et ensuite ils partiraient tous eux à l'hôtel pour leur mission. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et regarda la pendule accrochée au mur. 11h. Il lui restait une heure avant de descendre et d'entamer une des infiltrations des plus difficiles de toute sa carrière. Elle décida de mettre son portable en alarme au cas où elle s'endormirait. Elle espérait que cette mission permettrait de combler le fossé qui s'était creusé entre elle et Hotch depuis qu'elle était avec Thomas. Thomas. Elle était un peu mal allaise vis à vis de lui. Même si cette mission ne ma dérangeait pas, elle se sentais un peu coupable de lui faire subir ça. En même temps, il n'était pas au courant et si personne ne le lui disait, elle ne pensait pas le faire d'elle même.

Finalement, en suivant le court de ces pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le temps passait et plutôt vite même. Heureusement, l'alarme du portable se mit à sonner. Dans la chambre retentit un air de Lady Gaga, Téléphone. Sacrée Garcia, elle avait même personnaliser leurs portables car Emily avait dit quelques temps avant qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette musique.

Donc, à 11h45, elle commença à se préparer pour descendre au rez de chaussée. C'est comme cela qu'à midi pile, elle se trouvait dans le hall, attendant Hotch. Quand il arriva, ils déposèrent leurs valises à la consigne pour pouvoir être plus libre de leurs mouvements.

Ainsi, ils allèrent au restaurant et après un début de conversation assez tendu, ils se détendirent tous les deux et commenceraient même à rie un peu. En temps de gentleman, Hotch insista pour payer l'addition. Puis ils récupèrent leurs bagages et Hotch héla un taxi pour aller jusqu'au Grand Hôtel, là où leur mission débuterait.

Dans le taxi, la pression commençait à monter. Le fait qu'ils pouvaient être observer de toute part, aussi bien par le suspect que par leur équipe.

Les voilà arrivés. Ca y est. Ca commence.

Ils sortirent du taxi, le sourire au lèvres : ils étaient sensés être en lune de miel et donc donner le change. Hotch sortit le premier et tandis la main à sa « femme » pour l'aider à descendre à son tour. Hotch garda la main d'Emily dans la sienne.

A peine avoir mis le pied parterre, ils furent tout de suite accueillit par un membre du personnel : traitement spécial pour les jeunes mariés oblige.

- Bienvenue au Grand Hôtel de San Francisco. Je suis Tony et je serais à votre disposition durant tout le séjour. Mais tout d'abord, l'hôtel ainsi que moi tenons à vous féliciter et nous vous souhaitons tous nos vœux que bonheur.

- Merci beaucoup lui répondit Hotch.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire dans votre chambre. Je ferais monter vos valises.

Ils partirent donc tous les trois en direction de l'ascenseur et leur montée commença et finit par s'arrêter au 25ème étage. Quand Tony ouvrit la chambre, ils furent les deux agents furent éblouis. La chambre était grande et la décoration de très bon goût, sans être criarde. Mais ce qui les impressionna le plus fût la vue. A travers la baie vitrée qui occupait une bonne partie du mur, on pouvait voir toute la ville. Toujours la main dans la main, Emily marcha avec Aaron jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Waouh, fût la seule parole qui sortit de la bouche d'Emily. Elle se cala contre le torse de Hotch : ils devaient donner le change mais celle ne dérangeait absolument pas Emily, même si cela signifiait remettre quelque peu en cause ses résolutions.

Après avoir fait le tour de la chambre avec Tony et que les valises soient apportées, ce dernier les laissa seuls après de Hotch ne l'ai raccompagner à la porte, lui glissant discrètement un billet dans la main : grand hôtel oblige.

Première étape accomplie : ils étaient dans la place.

Dans un autre quartier de la ville, au commissariat, un portable sonnait. Celui d'Emily. Après avoir hésiter quand il vit l'identité du correspondant, l'agent spécial Derek Morgan se décida finalement à décrocher car même si elle n'était pas là, en temps qu'agent au FBI, Emily devait rester joignable. Mais Morgan appréhendait la discussion qui allait suivre.

- Allô, Thomas ?

A suivre …

Je sais je suis un peu sadique avec vous encore !

Les choses sérieuses commencent ! ^^

Je ne sais pas trop quand je mettrais la suite car je pars bientôt en vacances et Internet n'est pas forcement accessible !

A très bientôt et surtout : DES REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAIT VOUS SAVEZ QUE CA ME FAIS PLAISIR ET CA ME MOTIVE RÉELEMENT !

Bisous and see you soon les gens !

Bye !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** décisions et changements.

**Disclamer :** les personnages de la série ne sont pas ma propriété, malheureusement pour moi ! Je n'écris pas pour l'argent mais juste pour le plaisir.

Coucou tout le monde.

J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Je souhaiterai VRAIMENT remercier BEAUCOUP les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui m'encourage. **Donc merci à : loulou1217, lily3796, jrrg, delphine, ilai, dexash, Amazing-Destiny, Elfy, Mumuush, et lolodu66350 !**

Je vous envoyer cette petite suite pendant les vacances. Je sais que je ne vais pas très vite mais je préfère prendre mon temps et que ce soit bien plutôt que faire du vite et du médiocre.

**Juste une petite précision : je vais la faire plus longue que prévu et il ne va pas y avoir que de la romance mais aussi des découvertes. Je sais que c'est un peu différent de ce que je pensais à la base mais dite moi si vous n'aimez pas trop. **

**De plus, une grand merci à lolodu66350 pour m'avoir aider et avoir accepter de me corriger !**

Bon assez de blabla et voilà la suite.

Enjoy !

_Précédemment :_

_Dans un autre quartier de la ville, au commissariat, un portable sonnait. Celui d'Emily. Après avoir hésiter quand il vit l'identité du correspondant, l'agent spécial Derek Morgan se décida finalement à décrocher car même si elle n'était pas là, en temps qu'agent au FBI, Emily devait rester joignable. Mais Morgan appréhendait la discussion qui allait suivre._

_Allô, Thomas ?_

Et maintenant la suite :

Oui mais qui est là ?

Heu, c'est Derek… Morgan. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi. Je travaille avec Emily.

Si, si je me souviens. Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Emily qui répond ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Elle est blésée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Thomas débitait ces questions sans reprendre son souffle, ni laisser le temps à Morgan de répondre.

- Non, rassurez vous, le coupa Derek dans son élan. Elle va bien, elle est juste indisponible pour le moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va très bien.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, il savait seulement qu'elle était avec Hotch, donc, théoriquement, tout va bien.

Mais pourquoi elle n'a pas son portable, elle doit toujours rester joignable pour le travail, non ?

Si, oui, mais … Derek sembla hésiter. Il ne savait pas si Emily l'avait prévenu ou si elle lui avait parlé dans les détails de ce qu'elle faisait. C'est à dire que c'était l'une des meilleures profileuses du FBI et qu'elle avait également un véritable don pour l'infiltration.

Mais ? demanda Thomas.

Non, elle a juste oublié son portable. Elle est partie faire du porte à porte. Aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Ok, je suis rassuré. Vous pourriez lui faire passer un message ?

Bien sur.

Je voulais juste lui dire que je devais m'absenter aussi donc il est possible que je ne sois pas là quand elle reviendra.

Ok reçu 5 sur 5. Je la préviendrai.

Merci beaucoup Derek. Au revoir.

Oui au revoir, lui répondit Derek avant de raccrocher.

Mentir, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui avait menti effrontément. Et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Morgan mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui dire. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi mais il le savait. Même si il était content qu'Emily ait trouvé Thomas, il était convaincu qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Hotch. Il en avait l'intuition mais plus que tout, il était profileur et c'est son métier de décrypter les mouvements et les gens et bien que la règle dans l'équipe était de ne pas profiler les autres, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer le comportement de celle qu'il appelait sa « petite sœur ».

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un très luxueux hôtel, Hotch et Emily étaient dans leur chambre ou plutôt dans _leur_ suite nuptiale. Devant Tony, leur « guide », ils avaient parfaitement tenu leur rôle de couple marié en lune de miel. Ce dernier n'y avait vu que du feu. Il était maintenant 15 heures 30. En passant dans le hall de l'hôtel, Emily avait remarqué que quelques policiers en civil étaient dispersés dans l'hôtel. D'ailleurs, elle nota dans un coin de sa tête que quand tout serait fini, elle devrait faire la remarque au chef de la police de San Francisco de payer à ses hommes des stages d'infiltration car on pouvait faire mieux. Cependant ce don de repérer les personnes infiltrées était du à sa formation d'agent de FBI mais il y avait plus encore mais ça, c'était un autre sujet. Quelque chose que personne ne savait, même pas son patron et encore moins ses collègues ou sa famille. Aucune mention dans son dossier, du moins, pas dans celui que l'administration du FBI possédait. Mais elle ne leur avait jamais rien dit, car c'était une partie une peu sombre de son passé. Bon, bref de tout de manière, elle ne leurs avouera rien tant qu'elle n'y sera pas oublier et pour le moment rien ne la forçai dans le sujet resterait clos jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Cette discussion intérieure ne fût pas remarquée par Hotch car il avait raccompagné Tony jusqu'à la porte. Quand il revient vers elle, il lui dit que Tony lui avait précisé qu'ils avaient tous les deux rendez-vous au SPA de l'hôtel à 16H15, c'est à dire dans 45 minutes. Pour le programme spécial marié. Et ça continuait. Dans la chambre, ils pouvaient arrêter de faire semblant mais ils préféraient tous deux continuer leur rôles car si on n'arrêtait pas de s'y mettre puis de se retirer, ils finiraient par commettre des erreurs qui pourraient leurs être fatal. Donc, après s'être habillés de circonstances pour aller au SPA, c'est à dire maillot de bain et vêtements légers, ils descendirent, main dans la main vers les salons de massages.

Arrivés à l'accueil du Spa, ils furent séparés dans un premier temps mais l'hôtesse leur dit qu'ils seraient de nouveau ensemble pour la fin de la séance. Avant de partir, Hotch embrassa tendrement Emily avant de partir de son côté avec un autre masseur. Emily resta scotchée sur place pour deux raisons. Primo, elle ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait l'initiative du geste et secundo, waouh, elle avait embrassé Hotch. Même si elle était douée en infiltration, elle avait embrassé Hotch quoi !

Elle fût tirée de ses pensées par la masseuse qui l'emmena dans une des cabines. Durant le massage, la masseuse commença à lui parler.

Au fait, félicitation et tout mes vœux de bonheur à vous et votre mari. Ca se voit que vous êtes amoureux et je dois vous dire que vous formez un très joli couple. En plus, ca se voit que votre mari est amoureux de vous. Et vous de lui.

Et à quoi voyez vous ça ? lui demanda Emily, curieuse.

Pour vous, au fait que vous aillez « bugée » après son baiser et pour lui de la façon dont il vous couve du regard et dont il vous a embrassé.

Emily vira au rouge tomate très, très rapidement. Heureusement pour elle, la masseuse ne vit rien. Même si cela aurait pu paraître suspect, elle voulait éviter d'attirer trop l'attention. Même si d'après le profil, le suspect était un homme mais elle préférait toujours se méfier.

De son côté, Hotch tenait une conversation plus que banale avec le masseur mais lui faisait très attention à ce qu'il disait car il était plus sur la brèche qu'Emily en ce moment même.

Après avoir fini leurs massages, on les conduit tous les deux dans un autre pièce « spéciale » couple. Deux tables de massages étaient disposées l'une à côté de l'autre. A ce moment là, tous deux comprirent qu'on leur avait réservé un massage à deux. Un petit moment de flottement s'installa mais il passa inaperçu pour les employés de l'hôtel. Ainsi, les deux agents s'installèrent chacun sur une table. Aaron ne put s'empêché de détailler sa « femme » qui pour l'occasion portait un maillot de bain deux pièces vert, qui lui allait d'ailleurs à ravir. Cadeau de JJ, supposa-t-il. Il se demanda alors quelles autres surprises leurs avaient réservées l'agent de liaison et Dave en faisant les valises. Ils jouèrent donc leurs rôles de couple à merveille. Pour le moment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarquer de suspect dans les personnes qu'ils avaient pu croiser jusque là, que ce soit dans le personnel ou dans les clients.

Voilà pour le moment.

JE SUIS ATTEINT D'UNE NOUVELLE MALADIE : JE SUIS REVIEWTOVORE ! ALORS POUR ME NOURRIR DE REVIEW PLEASE ! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Décisions et changements.

**Disclamer :** les personnages de la série ne sont pas ma propriété, malheureusement pour moi ! Je n'écris pas pour l'argent mais juste pour le plaisir.

Coucou ! Je suis de retour !

Après m'être ressourcée en Espagne avant une rentrée qui s'annonce chargée, voilà la suite de cette fanfiction.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de mettre une reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir.

Assez de blabla.

Enjoy !

Une fois la séance de massage terminée, ils remontèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre, il était près de 18h. En passant devant le guichet de la réception dans le hall, le maître d'hôtel leur avait annoncé que la direction leur offrait un repas en tête à tête, ce soir à 20h. Une fois dans la chambre et après avoir vérifier leurs portables respectifs, ils commencèrent à se préparer pour le diner qui leur avait été offert. Quand Hotch vit Emily sortir de la salle de bain, il ne pût s'empêcher de la contempler pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle portait une petite robe noire qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou, ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'un châle et son maquillage mettait en avant ses yeux. À ce moment là, un seul et unique mot pouvait décrire Emily : magnifique. Il nota quelque part dans un coin de sa tête de remercier JJ et Dave pour les valises car toutes les tenues d'Emily étaient superbes et lui allaient à merveille.

- Waouh, Emily, tu es superbe.

Le rouge apparut rapidement sur les joues de la jeune femme. Ce fut à son tour de détailler la tenue de Hotch. Il portait une chemise noir légèrement entrouverte ce qui lui donnait un air très sexy, selon elle. Sans cravate, cela lui donnait aussi un air décontracté.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus comme ça, dit Emily. Ca te change du boulot.

Après cet échange de compliments, ils descendirent ensemble au restaurant. En sortant de l'ascenseur, Hotch poussa son bras sur les hanches d'Emily et la guida vers le maître d'hôtel.

- Nous avons une réservation au nom de Monsieur et Madame Hotchner.

- Très bien, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Il furent tous deux conduits dans un coin du restaurant. Ambiance romantique, des fleurs sur la table et un chandelier allumé.

Le diner furent agréable pour tous les deux et ils passèrent un très bon moment tous les deux. Pour eux, ce diner n'était pas vraiment une mission. Ils plaisantaient et s'amusaient normalement mais si chacun d'eux gardaient dans un coin de la tête qu'ils étaient peut-être surveiller en ce moment même. Pour le dessert, ils eurent le droit à une glace spéciale appelée « la glace de l'amour », ce qui les fit bien rire. Après le diner, ils décidèrent de prendre un dernier verre au bar, chose que tous les couples avaient fait plusieurs fois durant leur séjour, selon les relevés de comptes étudiés par Garcia. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, les petits gestes tendres étaient présents mais devenaient de plus en plus naturels malgré le fait qu'ils aient commencé leur mission qu'aujourd'hui. Et cela les effrayait, aussi bien Emily que Hotch. Pour la première, elle avait peur de franchir la ligne, d'autant plus qu'elle était déjà avec Thomas, et ce malgré les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son boss. Quant à Hotch, il n'en menait pas large non plus car cela le terrifiait tout autant que sa partenaire. Après avoir bu un ou deux verres, ils se décidèrent à remonter pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention. En temps de jeune couple, ils étaient sensés profiter de leur lune de miel. Ils se levèrent donc tous deux du bar pour aller vers les ascenseurs qui les mèneraient à leur chambre. Mais au moment où ils traversaient le hall, Emily sût que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle se tendit légèrement et étant donné le fait que Hotch la tenait par la taille, celui ci le remarqua tout de suite. Il lui murmura donc à l'oreille :

- Emily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as repéré un suspect ou quelqu'un de bizarre ?

- Non, c'est pas ça mais je sens qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Je t'assure Hotch, lui murmura-t-elle en retour.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à observer les alentours, à la recherche du moindre comportement suspect ou de quelqu'un qui s'attarderait sur eux. Cela ne pris qu'une trentaine de seconde à Hotch pour repérer un homme, blanc, les cheveux jais qui les fixaient intensément. Il était carrément figé en plein milieu du hall et ne bougeait pas, le regard rivé sur le couple. Il fut assez étonné qu'Emily l'ait repéré mais aussi très impressionné par son instinct. En faisant mine de l'embrasser dans le cou, Hotch le dit tout bas :

- À dix heures, homme blanc, cheveux noir, veste en cuir et jean.

Subtilement Emily se retourna vers le suspect. Et à son tour, elle se pétrifia sur place. Hotch ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à sa partenaire. En effet, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. À quelques mètres d'eux, l'homme était toujours là, dévisageant les deux agents. Hotch pût en déduire que ce n'était pas le suspect, sinon il serait déjà reparti ou aurait au moins détourner le regard.

- Emily, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? lui demanda alors Hotch. Mais cette dernière restait toujours paralysée. Emily ! l'appela Hotch en haussant la voie un peu plus.

- Th…Thomas ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda la jeune femme légèrement paniquée.

- C'est ton petit ami ?

- Je… Non… Oui…Enfin

- Emily ! une réponse claire s'il te plait !

Cette phrase refit venir Emily sur terre. Elle ne devait pas griller leur couverture. Elle était avant tout un agent en infiltration et ses problèmes personnels ne devaient pas tout faire échouer et surtout pas mettre en danger les vies des potentielles victimes du psychopathe qu'ils chassaient.

- Oui, c'est lui mais il ne sait pas qu'on est là sous couverture, du moins je ne pense pas.

- Tu veux gérer ça comment ? lui demanda Hotch à sa plus grande surprise. C'était lui le boss et lui qui prenait les décisions. Devant son air un peu troublé, même si celui ci fût très bref. Tu as l'air de t'y connaître mieux que ton dossier ne le dit et ça te concerne toi. Je suis aussi profiler et observateur, ne l'oublies pas. Cette dernière réplique la fit se retendre un peu.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Thomas s'approchait déjà d'eux et les deux profilers pouvaient dire, rien qu'à sa démarche que ce qui se préparait n'était pas bon du tout. Même si l'échange entre le faux couple était passé pour des gestes amoureux pour les civils de l'hôtel, la discussion avec Thomas, elle, ne le serai pas.

Mais, contre toute attente, deux policiers sous couvertures allèrent à la rencontre du flic de Washington, lui glissent deux mots à l'oreille et puis ils se dirigent tous trois vers la sortie.

Cette fois Hotch dit à haute voix :

- Pourquoi ne pas aller nous balader ma chérie ?

Emily acquiesça. Elle avait parfaitement compris le sous entendu de Hotch, c'est-à-dire, qu'ils vont aller au commissariat pour qu'elle puisse s'expliquer avec Thomas. Mais malgré le fait que Thomas ait quitté l'hôtel avec deux policiers, elle avait toujours ce sentiment enfouit en elle : quelque chose n'allait pas et elle en était persuadée.

Non loin de là, un homme les observaient tous les deux, tapis dans l'ombre.

Prochain chapitre : confrontation mais aussi des découvertes au programme !

JE SUIS TOUJOURS ATTEINTE DE CETTE MALADIE BIZARRE, JE VOUS L'ACCORDE : JE SUIS REVIEWTOVORE ! ALORS POUR ME NOURRIR DE REVIEW PLEASE ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Décisions et changements.

**Disclamer :** les personnages de la série ne sont pas ma propriété, malheureusement pour moi ! Je n'écris pas pour l'argent mais juste pour le plaisir.

Coucou me revoilà ! Vu que je rentre bientôt en cours, les publications seront irrégulières et je n'en excuse par avance. Je suis désolée.

Autre point, merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait ENORMÉMENT plaisir ! Et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Assez de Blabla et passons à l'histoire.

Enjoy !

OoOoOoOo

_Emily acquiesça. Elle avait parfaitement compris le sous entendu de Hotch, c'est-à-dire, qu'ils vont aller au commissariat pour qu'elle puisse s'expliquer avec Thomas. Mais malgré le fait que Thomas ait quitté l'hôtel avec deux policiers, elle avait toujours ce sentiment enfouit en elle : quelque chose n'allait pas et elle en était persuadée._

_Non loin de là, un homme les observaient tous les deux, tapis dans l'ombre..._

Hotch et Emily ne se rendirent pas directement au commissariat, de peur de griller leur couvertures. Ils se baladèrent quelques temps sur l'avenue principale avant de prendre un taxi pour les conduire au poste. Quand ils furent dans le taxi, Emily envoya un message à JJ pour la prévenir, elle et le reste de l'équipe qu'ils étaient en route et qu'ils les retrouveraient dans une vingtaine de minutes. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la confrontation avec Thomas, Emily se tendait de plus en plus. Car, bien qu'elle ne soit pas amoureuse de lui, elle avait peur de deux autres choses. Ou plutôt trois. Premièrement, elle avait peur de ce que les autres pouvaient penser car, même si elle ne le montrait jamais, l'avis de son équipe, les personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, comptait énormément. Deuxièmement, elle avait peur de ce que Thomas pourrait dire, car même si elle avait été discrète vis à vis de ce qu'elle pensait de Hotch, quelques détails auraient pu transparaitre. Et une dernière chose était présente dans son esprit. Le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti à l'hôtel continuait à la perturbée. Même si, au départ se fut Thomas qui réveilla ses instincts, elle savait que quelque chose d'autre clochait toujours. Hotch sentit le malaise que sa partenaire et lui pris la main pour la serrer doucement. Elle le remercia par un sourire, ce qui,vu les idées qui tournaient dans sa tête, était déjà bien.

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler ? demanda Hotch, tout doucement.

- Oui, merci. Mais plus tard s'il te plait. Plus tard.

- D'accord.

OoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps là, au commissariat, Thomas tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage. Il avait été amené par deux officiers sous couverture au Grand Hôtel. Ils avaient directement contactés le chef de l'équipe des profilers durant la mission, c'est-à-dire Rossi. Quand il parla de cet appel à l'équipe, et tous furent intrigués. En effet, aucun des officiers ne leur avait révélé l'identité de la personne qu'ils avaient ramenée. Quand ils entrèrent dans le commissariat, ils se dirigèrent directement vers la salle d'attente où les attendaient les officiers et leur accompagnant. Et quand ils les virent, la moitié de l'équipe resta figée. Rossi et Reid ne comprirent pas ce qu'il arrivait à leurs partenaires. En effet, Morgan et JJ étaient figés. Tous deux reconnurent parfaitement celui qui accompagnait les policiers. Et comme si Emily avait ressenti cela, c'est à ce moment là que le téléphone de JJ sonna pour la prévenir d'un message. Automatiquement, elle transmit à l'équipe le texto de la jeune femme. Dans vingt minutes, ils auraient les réponses à toutes leurs questions.

Quand Thomas vit à son tour toute l'équipe de sa petite amie, il se dirigea directement vers JJ et Morgan car il connaissait la première de sa rencontre avec Emily au bar et Morgan car c'était avec lui qu'il avait parlé il y a moins de 48 heures et il ne lui avait absolument rien dit pour Emily : il lui avait menti effrontément.

A sa démarche, on pouvait voir que Thomas était réellement énervé et c'était peu dire. Il se dirigea droit vers Morgan, celui qu'il connaissait le plus et qui lui devait des explications. Il se planta devant lui et commença à débiter son discours, attirant ainsi l'attention de la moitié des officiers présents.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez menti ? Pourquoi Emily ne n'a pas dit qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre hein ? Et puis quand elle ne le cache ? Depuis le début, je ne suis qu'un remplaçant ? Et pourquoi vous ne regardez tous avec cet air hébété ? finit-il par dire quand il se rendit compte que tout l'équipe le regardait sans faire un mouvement.

C'est alors que Rossi se présenta et il demanda à Thomas d'en faire de même pour que tout soit clair dans la tête de tous le monde. Une fois les présentations faites, Thomas repris en s'adressant directement à Derek.

- Pourquoi vous ne n'avez rien dit ?

- Ecoutez, ceci est une enquête fédérale et je dois avouer que je ne n'attendais pas à ce que vous recouvriez la vérité. De plus, c'est à Emily de vous parler de tous ça. Et puis que faites vous à San Francisco ?

- Un collègue m'a demandé de l'aide pour une enquête. Je lui file un coup de main.

Il y eu un blanc dans la conversation, chacun étant perdu dans ses réflexions. Puis Thomas demanda alors :

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir voir Emily pour qu'on s'explique ?

- Oui lui répondit JJ, elle arrive dans une dizaine de minutes maintenant.

OoOoOoOo

L'homme qui observait Hotch et Emily à l'hôtel les suivit à une distance respectable pour ne pas se faire remarquer et ainsi se faire prendre. Il retourna à l'hôtel quand il vit que le couple repartait en taxi. Il se douait qu'ils se retournaient pas à l'hôtel mais cela lui importait peu.

OoOoOoOo

Dans le taxi, Emily était toujours nerveuse malgré la présence apaisante de Hotch. Elle redoutait la confrontation avec Thomas. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle reconnut le quartier, ils étaient à moins de 5 blocs du commissariat. Elle avait toujours eu un don pour l'orientation et ce don s'était encore plus développer avec les années d'entraînement et les missions. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, les battements du coeur d'Emily s'accéléraient. Quand Hotch et elle descendirent du taxi, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le poste de police pour minimiser les risques concernant leur infiltration.

Mais avant de passer la porte, Emily s'arrêta un instant. Inquiet, Hotch lui demanda :

- Tout va bien ? Je veux pas te stresser mais il faudrait qu'on rentre assez vite, tu comprends ?

- Oui bien sur, lui répondit Emily en se débloquant. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le commissariat. Ca y est, on y est, se dit mentalement Emily.

OoOoOoOo

Voila pour le moment. Je met la suite dès que je peux. Bisous et ma maladie est toujours aussi développée : je suis toujours reviewtovore !

Bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre **: Décisions et changements.

**Disclamer **: les personnages de la série ne sont pas ma propriété, malheureusement pour moi ! Je n'écris pas pour l'argent mais juste pour le plaisir.

Maintenant que je suis installée dans mon nouvel appartement, je vous poste cette petite suite de mon histoire. Je vous le dis encore une fois mais les publications risquent d'être plus de irréguliers à cause des cours et je m'en excuse encore une fois. Assez de blabla pour maintenant !

Juste une dernière chose : laissez moi dans commentaires, pleaaasseee ! Voilà, j'ai fini le blabla et maintenant,

Enjoy !

Précédemment :

_Mais avant de passer la porte, Emily s'arrêta un instant. Inquiet, Hotch lui demanda :_

_- Tout va bien ? Je ne veux pas de stresser mais il faudrait qu'on entre assez vite, tu comprends ?_

_- Oui bien sur, lui répondit Emily en se débloquant. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le commissariat. Ca y est, on y est, se dit mentalement Emily._

Et maintenant, la suite …

Quand Emily et Hotch franchirent les portes du commissariat, ils virent au premier coup d'œil que leur équipe, au grand complet, était déjà là. Et à côté de cette dernière, se trouvait Thomas, droit comme un i. Tous les regards du poste de police se tournèrent vers eux. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps le centre d'intention de toute la brigade de San Francisco, les deux profilers se dirigèrent rapidement vers leurs collègues. Les sentiments de chacun étaient différents, allant de l'appréhension à la colère mais aussi beaucoup d'autres émotions. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, Rossi fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Ok, je crois que nous avons deux ou trois choses à mettre au clair, dit-il en regardant tour à tour Tomas Emily _et_ Hotch. Ce dernier fut un peu surpris mais il ne le montra à personne.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord expliquer notre enquête à Thomas si vous êtes d'accord, continua Emily en regardant Hotch et Rossi.

Après que les deux leaders aient approuvé, JJ se chargea de lui faire un résumé de l'affaire. Bien qu'il ne doutait pas que les deux agents soient sous couverture comme le lui avait dit JJ, Thomas voulait tout de même parler à Emily.

- Je peux te parler en privé ? demanda alors l'inspecteur de Washington.

- Oui bien sur lui répondit Emily.

- Vous pouvez utiliser la salle de briefing, ajouta Hotch.

Après l'avoir remercié, Emily et Thomas se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle indiquée. Une fois la prote fermée, on aurait pu croire que la tempête allait se déchainer mais étrangement, les deux protagonistes restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler leurs pensées. Ce fut Thomas qui parla le premier.

- Je ne comprend pas, furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

Emily resta sans voix. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais surement pas à _ça_.

Puis elle parla enfin, après une minute de silence, surement la minute qui fut la plus longue de toute la vie de Thomas.

- Je suis désolée Thomas, vraiment mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus faire ça, dit –elle en montrant du doigt le lien invisible entre elle et Thomas. Je ne peux vraiment pas et pourtant j'ai essayer je t'assures.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais tout d'un coup, il s'agrippa ses bras assez violement et commença à la secouer dans tous les sens. Il ne savait pas se qui lui arrivait, il ne perdait jamais le contrôle comme ça mais malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de secouer Emily comme un prunier. Mais ce fut la réaction d'Emily qui fut la plus étonnante des deux. Elle se crispa dans les bras de Thomas et ses vieux instincts et les réflexes qui allaient avec, ressurgirent. En moins de cinq secondes, Thomas se retrouva à terre, incapable de bouger et avec, en prime, le nez en sang. Emily lui avait fait ça tellement facilement que s'en était ahurissant voir presque effrayant.

Alertée par tout ce bruit dans la salle où se trouvaient Emily et Thomas, l'équipe alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Eux aussi furent surpris de trouver Thomas et Emily dans cette position. De plus, cette dernière n'avait toujours pas relâché l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur Thomas. Etant donné que les autres étaient totalement figés, ce fût Hotch qui se rapprocha, tout doucement d'Emily pour ne pas lui faire peur, ni la surprend. Elle semblait ailleurs, comme transportée dans un autre temps ou un autre souvenir. Quand il fut prêt d'elle, il posa doucement sa main sur l'avant bras d'Emily. Quand ca main entra en contact avec la peau d'Emily, celle ci sursauta et revient à la réalité. A ce moment là, elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Toute son équipe la regardait fixement, elle maintenait Thomas immobilisé, à terre et Hotch avait sa main sur son bras. Son cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse pour savoir comment elle en était arrivée à cette situation. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était une discussion assez animée avec Thomas. Elle se figea un instant et puis tout lui revient en mémoire. Elle lâcha immédiatement Thomas et toute la scène se débloqua. Reid alla voir si Thomas allait bien, Hotch conduit Emily dans une autre pièce.

Dans toute la brigade on entendait des murmures et des chuchotements. Rossi, soucieux de l'effet que pourrait avoir sur une Emily déjà un peu perturbée, décida d'intervenir et de les remettre en place. Surprenant tous les officiers du commissariat, il hurla à pleins poumons :

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez tous ! Ce n'est pas un spectacle, remettez vous au travail !

Cela eu un effet radical. Tous les officiers se dispersèrent rapidement.

Dans une autre salle se trouvaient Hotch et Emily. Aaron avait assise cette dernière sur une des chaises. Elle avait encore l'air choqué et il n'osait pas trop la brusquer. A son plus grand étonnement, ce fût Emily qui parla la première.

- Je suis désolé Hotch, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Emily, Emily, dit Hotch en essayant d'attirer son attention.

Elle avait les yeux dans le vague mais quand elle entendu Hotch l'appeler avec douceur, elle sortit de sa torpeur et elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Hotch.

- Ca va aller, repris l'agent tout doucement. Tout va s'arranger.

- Je suis vraiment désolée redit une fois Emily.

- Ok, on va rentrer à l'hôtel si tu te sens prête et on règlera ces… , il hésita sur le terme à employer, choses quand on rentrera à Washington. Tu te sens prête à retourner à l'hôtel ? Tu peux tenir le rôle devant les autres ?

- Oui, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais laisse moi juste une minute, d'accord ?

- Bien sur, prend ton temps.

Elle sentit Hotch se rapprocher d'elle lentement. Elle savait qu'il y allait doucement pour lui laisser le temps de partir. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant. Hotch ouvrit les bras et elle se glissa et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une minute. Cela apaisa quelque peu Emily. Quand elle se détacha des bras de Hotch elle se sentait un peu mieux.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller mais je ne suis pas prête à répondre à toutes leurs questions, pas maintenant.

- D'accord, pas de problème je vais gérer ça avec les autres. Attend là deux minutes, je reviens de chercher quand on retourne à l'hôtel.

Il lui posa, délicatement, un baiser sur la tempe et sortit de la pièce. Le cœur d'Emily avait raté un battant quand Aaron s'était approché d'elle. De son côté, Aaron parlait avec Rossi, il lui dit qu'Emily avait besoin de temps et qu'il serait préférable de régler tout cela une fois de retour au QG. Rossi ne pût qu'approuver sa décision. De plus, il avait vu dans le regard de Hotch une grande détermination et quand il était comme ça, il ne fallait mieux pas le contrarier. Il fut donc convenu qu'ils mettaient toute cette histoire en pose la temps d'attraper le tueur qui sévissait dans cette ville. Une fois ce point mis au clair, Hotch retourna dans la pièce ou il avait laissé Emily. Une fois qu'il lui eu annoncé la nouvelle, ils sortirent ensemble de la salle. JJ avait appelé un taxi pour les reconduire jusqu'au Grand Hôtel sans éveiller les soupçons.

En repartant, ils passèrent devant Thomas ave le nez toujours en sang. Celui ci voulut se lever et parler à Emily mais en croisant le regard de Hotch, il sut que si il ne voulait pas se retrouver encore une fois à terre dans la même heure, il était préférable qu'il attende encore un peu. A cet instant là, il eu aussi une autre certitude : Aaron Hotch était amoureux et tenait à Emily Prentiss, celle qui est ou était, il ne savait plus vraiment, la fille avec qui il sortait.

Voilà ! Je sais que ce n'est pas très long mais c'est mieux que rien. Et n'oubliez pas svp : des REVIEWS sa me motive vraiment et sa ne fait super plaisir.

See you soon !


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre **: Décisions et changements.

**Disclamer **: les personnages de la série ne sont pas ma propriété, malheureusement pour moi ! Je n'écris pas pour l'argent mais juste pour le plaisir.

Coucou les gens ! je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié mais je vais essayer de me rattraper alors pitié ne me tuez pas !

N'oubliez pas, une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir et motive alors n'hésitez pas !

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Assez de blabla.

Enjoy !

_Précédemment :_

_En repartant, ils passèrent devant Thomas ave le nez toujours en sang. Celui ci voulut se lever et parler à Emily mais en croisant le regard de Hotch, il sut que si il ne voulait pas se retrouver encore une fois à terre dans la même heure, il était préférable qu'il attende encore un peu. A cet instant là, il eu aussi une autre certitude : Aaron Hotch était amoureux et tenait à Emily Prentiss, celle qui est ou était, il ne savait plus vraiment, la fille avec qu'il sortait._

Et maintenant, la suite :

Dans le taxi qui menait les deux agents à leur hôtel, le silence était palpable. Emily était plongée dans ses pensées et Hotch ne voulait pas la sortir de ce silence de peur de la brusquer ou de la braquer. De plus ce silence lui permettait à lui aussi de faire le ménage dans se tête. Tout se bousculait un peu et les événements qui étaient arrivés ne se mettaient que petit à petit en place dans ce puzzle géant. Le voyage passât si vite, chacun plongés dans leurs pensées, que ce fut le chauffeur qui les informa de leur arrivée à leur destination. Le couple mis un moment à redescendre sur le terre mais après avoir repris leurs esprits, ils remercièrent tous deux l'homme et descendirent de voiture. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers leur chambre d'hôtel, tout en silence, chacun occupés par ses pensées, mais tous en restant proches physiquement pour leur mission mais aussi parce que Hotch sentait qu'Emily avait besoin de ce soutien, même si jamais elle ne l'admettrai.

Pendant ce temps au commissariat, Thomas, était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées et elles étaient toutes dirigées vers une seule et même personne : Emily. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête : que se passait-il réellement entre Emily et l'agent Hotchner ? Est-ce que tout était finit définitivement entre eux ? Et la plus importante de toutes pour le moment : comment, lui, un inspecteur décoré de Washington, s'était fait mettre au tapis en 5 secondes chrono par Emily ?

Non, il n'était pas un genre de macho qui détestait se faire battre par une femme, même si cela n'est pas agréable. Pourtant, elle l'avait plaqué au sol avec une facilité tellement déconcertante que s'en était troublant. Il se décida à enquêter dès qu'il en aurait finit avec ses affaires ici.

De leurs côtés, les membres de l'équipe étaient eux aussi en proie à de nombreuses interrogations mais Rossi avait été clair sur ce point : on réglera tout ça quand le tueur qui sévit ici serait derrière les barreaux, enfermé à double tour.

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, la pression retomba d'un coup, comme si le fait d'être que tous les deux et dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait les voir ni les entendre faisait que tous leurs problèmes restaient à l'extérieur de leur chambre. Pensant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour en parler pour Emily, il décida d'oublier le sujet que pour ce soir ou plutôt cette nuit vu l'heure qui était. Il lui proposa alors de passer la première dans la salle de bain. Elle le remercia mais pas seulement pour la proposition mais plutôt parce qu'il ne lui poserait aucune question, du moins pour ce soir car elle le savait, bientôt elle devrait répondre à quelques questions et elle les redoutaient.

Elle ouvrit donc sa valise dans le but d'y trouver quelque chose à enfiler pour la nuit. Dès l'instant où elle ouvrit la valise, elle se souvint que c'était JJ et Rossi qui leur avait préparé. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer après la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle décida tout de même de découvrir ce que lui avait réserver les deux agents, ou plus exactement JJ. Dès lors, elle sentit ses joues devenir que plus en plus roses au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait ses vêtements ou plutôt les vêtements de Madame Hotchner. Elle découvrit en premier des tenues de soirée, toutes plutôt sexy mais très jolies elle devait l'avouer. Puis, elle découvrit les autres tenues qu'elle lui avait réservées pour toutes les activités annexes, la encore plutôt sexy, elle se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec JJ quand tout cela serait finit.

Enfin, ce fût au tour des sous vêtements et des vêtements de nuit : elle crut qu'elle allait touer l'agent de liaison quand elle découvrit ça. Des nuisettes osées et toute la collection qui va avec… enfin bref, toute pour une lune de miel. En dessous, elle aperçut un mot de la jeune femme : « _Passe une bonne lune de miel, JJ _». A ce moment là, elle en état sur, elle allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle. Elle prit la nuisette la moins indécente puis partit dans la salle de bain.

De son coté, Hotch avait observé avec beaucoup intérêts toutes les expressions qui passaient sur son visage. Il avait eu très peur pour elle quand il l'avait vu dans cet état là au commissariat. Il avait donc pensé que ce serait mieux d'attendre un peu avant de la bombarder de questions. Pendant qu'elle ouvrait sa valise, il vit ses joues rosirent à mesure qu'elle découvrait les affaires qu'on lui avait préparé. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette valise pour qu'Emily réagisse comme ça. Du coup, il se demanda à son tour ce que David lui avait réservé et, à vrai dire, il commençait un peu à s'inquiéter.

Quand il ouvrit à son tour sa valise, il crut qu'il était en fin de compte tirer d'affaire. Au premier abord, les vêtements qu'il avait sous les yeux semblaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais, en cherchant quelque chose en mettre pour la nuit, il fut incapable de trouver un seul haut. Pensant que son esprit lui jouait des tours après la longue journée qui s'était écoulée, il décida de vider la valise dans son intégralité et d'en profiter pour la ranger par la même occasion. Après avoir vidé intégralement sa valise, il se rendit à l'évidence : il n'avait pas fait d'erreur et sa valise ne contenait aucun haut approprié. Il s'assit sur le lit et dans sa tête commença un tourbillon de pensées, d'hypothèse et de scénarios. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Emily était sortit de la salle de bain. Quand il redescendit sur terre, il la vit : il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle est tout simplement magnifique, pensa-t-il à cet instant.

Voyant que Aaron la fixait si intensément, ses joues prirent de la couleur pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une demi heure. Deux sentiments contraires se mélangeaient dans son esprit. D'un coté, elle avait terriblement honte de se dévoiler comme ca devant lui, mais de l'autre, elle se sentait tout de même flattée qu'il la regarde de cette manière.

Afin de masquer son trouble après l'avoir vu dans cette tenue, il partit dans la salle de bain. Puis une fois la tête un peu plus sur les épaules, une question s'imposa à lui : comment allaient-ils faire pour dormir dans UN seul lit ?

Voila pour le moment, n'oubliez pas une REVIEW svp !

A bientot les gens !


End file.
